plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Split Pea
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Split Pea, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Split Pea jest rośliną ofensywną występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Przednia głowa strzela jak Peashooter w linii prostej, zaś głowa tylna wystrzeliwuje po dwa groszki na raz do zombie znajdujących się z tyłu niej. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od prawdziwego 'Split pea' (z ang 'groch łuskany'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads—or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back—pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Split Pea Split Pea strzelają groszkami do przodu i do tyłu. Obrażenia: normalne Zasięg: przód i tył Szybkość strzelania: 1x przód, 2x tył "O tak, jestem bliźniakiem," mówi Split Pea. "Wiem, wielkie zaskoczenie. Ale posiadanie dwóch głów-lub naprawdę, jednej głowy z wielkim czymś w rodzaju głowy wyrośniętym z tyłu-opłaca się bardzo w mojej pracy." Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Fast Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "It's my turn with the eyebrows," said Frontie. "Fine, we'll split them," said Backie. Sprouted two minutes apart, their eyebrow war is eternal. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Przód i tył Odnawianie: Szybkie Split Pea strzelają groszkami do przodu i do tyłu. Szybkość strzelania: 1x przód, 2x tył "Teraz jest moja kolej z brwiami," powiedział Frontie. "W porządku, rozdzielimy je", powiedział Backie. Ta wieczna wojna o brwi rozpoczęła się dwie minuty temu. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Plant Fooda Split Pea to przednia głowa wystrzeli 60 groszków, a tylna 90 razem z jednym wielkim groszkiem na końcu zadającym 30 punktów obrażeń. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Wraz ze strumieniem groszków przednia głowa wystrzeliwuje na końcu wielki lodowy groch, natomiast tylna głowa wystrzeliwuje wielki ognisty groch. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Najlepiej jest używać Split Pea na poziomach typu Mgła gdzie występuje Digger Zombie lub Pogo Zombie czy inne skaczące zombie lub takie, których coś z przodu chroni (np. Ladder Zombie lub Screen Door Zombie). Bardzo dobrze jest wziąć ze sobą Torchwooda i położyć go z tyłu co spowoduje, że będzie bardziej efektywny. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Najlepszym jego zastosowaniem jest używanie go na Prospectora Zombie lub ewentualnie Zombie Bulla. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Kiedy Split Pea strzela dwoma głowami naraz, glitch powoduje, że przednia głowa zaczyna strzelać dwoma groszkami. Ten glitch nie występuje w wersjach XBox Live Arcade oraz Game of the Year. *Jest jedną z trzech roślin w grze posiadających dwie głowy. Inne to Cherry Bomb i Twin Sunflower. *Jest jedną z czterech roślin, które potrafią strzelać do tyłu. Pozostałe to Cattail, Gloom-shroom i Starfruit. *Split Pea jest to ostatnia roślina strzelająca grochem, którą możemy odblokować w grze, chyba, że Gatling Pea nie został przez gracza wcześniej zakupiony. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W pierwszej części gry, przednia głowa była większa od tylnej. Jednak w Plants vs. Zombies 2 obie głowy są mniej więcej takie same. *W Almanacu zostało wspomniane, że głowy mają swoje imiona: przednia głowa ma na imię Frontie ("front" - przód) a tylna Backie ("back" - tył). *Na ósmym poziomie w Wild West, gracz może postawić maksymalnie jedenaście Split Pea. *Gracz może użyć Split Pea w nieskończonym trybie Vasebreaker zanim odblokuję roślinę w Wild West - Dzień 1. *Split Pea, Bonk Choy, Squash, Starfruit, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Rotobaga, Phat Beet oraz Magic Mushroom (Chińska wersja) to jedyne rośliny, które mogą atakować zarówno do przodu, jak i do tyłu. *Pierwszy kostium rośliny jest nawiązaniem do diabełka i aniołka na ramieniu. Są to dwie postacie, które próbują naprowadzić na dobre (anioł) lub złe (diabeł) działanie. *Kostium Split Pea w chińskiej wersji gry nawiązuje do filmu Głupi i głupszy. Zobacz też *Peashooter *Repeater *Digger Zombie *Prospector Zombie en:Split Pea Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Rośliny z Wild West Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Mgła Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chińska wersja) Kategoria:Rośliny z chińskiej wersji Plants vs. Zombies 2